


Cinema

by BGNightshade (KDNightshade), KDNightshade, ThatPoorWakkoLover



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Popcorn, Summer, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDNightshade/pseuds/BGNightshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDNightshade/pseuds/KDNightshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPoorWakkoLover/pseuds/ThatPoorWakkoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warners, their friends, and family have to face down an evil demon in a cinematic gauntlet. With evil minions and movie villains galore, can the group survive and make it to the sequel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Although the summary was short and to the point, this was my first time writing an actual fanfic and truth be told it was posted on deviantART in June. I've grown as a writer since then but I can't bear to change the way this was written because it means a lot to me so be prepared for some pretty amateur writing. All of the characters, except the Warners, belong to me and a few of my fellow deviants whom I wished to have listed in the co-authors section. They deserve to be there because they helped me throughout the evolution of the story which was originally supposed to be a one shot but slowly turned into an actual series of chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it despite its flaws and remember to leave a comment if you liked it, wanted to give me a tip on how to improve, or just to say you want more. Enjoy!
> 
> Kitty Darner belongs to me.  
> Remmy Dixie belongs to ThatPoorWakkoLover.   
> Yasmin belongs to 432451.   
> Alicia Warner belongs to AliciaWarner.   
> Yumi belongs to THESONICARTIST295.   
> Oliver belongs to bri432oliver.   
> The Warners belong to Warner Brothers Inc.

The summer breeze blew softly in the July night as I ran to the Warner Water Tower. It was movie night and it was my turn to bring the movie, which was some random scary movie I grabbed off the shelf in an attempt to be on time. I would've been on time, had Oliver not insisted on coming with me this time. But I couldn't say no this time, it would've been heartless to say it to him for the seventh week in a row. Although his pokiness was making a pretty good argument to why I shouldn't have brought him... Once at the tower we swiftly climbed the ladder and opened the door to a cacophony of impatient voices. I walked in and was greeted one by one by our usual group.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend with me." I said waving Oliver in. He slowly came in and stood next to me unsure of what to do. He wasn't the only one for the group had fallen silent at the first site of him. Noticing this Missie rushed forward and gave him a hug, having met him before.

"Hi Oliver, long time no see!" Her cheerful voice greeted. He slowly hugged her back glad to know someone other me liked him there. The others reluctantly moved forward to meet him, all except for Yakko that is. He too had met Oliver before but unlike Missie they really didn't get along too well. I pushed through the crowd to find my slightly shorter cousin glaring at me with crossed arms.

"Why did you bring him?" He grumbled.  
"It would've been almost two months of not bringing him and he's the only friend that hasn't been invited. Besides, it's not going to kill you to get along for one night!" I replied annoyed.  
"You know I don't like him and I don't want him in my home!"  
"I'm not asking you to give him a place to live! All I'm asking is for you and Oliver to get along for one night and then you don't ever have to deal with each other again, alright?  
"...Fine, he can stay."  
"Great! I'll go get the popcorn started."

I hug him tightly before grabbing Alicia and Missie to help me with the popcorn. I popped it, Alicia put it into bowls, and Missie seasoned it before sliding it down the counter to be taken to the couch. Alicia was in the middle of putting a fresh batch in a bowl when she saw Dot's head at the end of the counter.

"Hey Dot, do you want to help?" Alicia asked kindly.  
"How? There's nothing left to do." Dot observed glumly. Missie looks around before grabbing a finished bowl to hand it to her.  
"You can take the popcorn to the couch for us!" Missie exclaimed before giving her a little shove in that direction.  
"Okay!"

Dot excitedly ran to the couch and placed the bowl on the left arm before returning for another bowl. I watched her and giggled, never had I seen Dot so happy to be involved. The youngest of our group by a year but she was still able to keep up with us without a problem, it still amazes me. I was lost in this thought when I started to smell something burning. My space out had caused me to burn the latest batch of popcorn which was now fuming a black cloud of smoke out of the machine.

"Oh geez!" I said in shock. I quickly unplug the machine and start fanning the burnt pile of corn to stop a fire from starting with a dish towel. The sprinkler system was activated and in seconds we were all soaked.

"WAY TO GO KITTY!" Multiple voices shouted. I look at them bitterly before slamming my hand on the sprinkler deactivation button. The water stops and everyone starts ringing out their clothes while grumbling about the whole situation. One by one we all used the blow dryer to dry our clothes the best we could before heading back out to the living room. When the last one came out, I grabbed the DVD case and popped the disk in the player. I plopped down next to Oliver and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn to look at them and see what is Yumi sitting upside down on the couch smiling at me. I jump, surprised at how close she was and made her giggle.

"What is it Yumi?" I ask, my heart still pounding in my chest.  
"I was just wondering what movie we're watching!" She smiles. I pick up the case and read the title to everyone.  
"Night of the Truck Stop Terror." I read with a shrug.  
"Guess it's supposed to be scary."  
"Well read the back, I want to know what it's about!" Wakko excitedly pushed almost knocking Remmy off her seat on his lap. She gives him a whack as I flip the case over and start to read the back.

"In this chilling thriller ten teens are stranded at an abandoned truck stop when their car runs out of gas on a road trip. As they try to find away out of the middle of nowhere, they are met with the challenge of evading the psychotic locals who will do anything to make sure they don't leave. But there is another way out for them, and it's putting you in their place." I finish slowly. Everyone looks at each other before laughing.

"Ooo, scary!" Yakko says moving his hands in an attempt to look scared, making Yasmin giggle in his arms. The laughing continues for a few minutes before I click play on the remote and the movie starts.


	2. Scare By Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie proves to be more than just another horror flick and a strange series of events leads Kitty to wonder, is there more at play than what they believe to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the excitement of the first chapter I wrote this second one rather quickly to keep up with the demand for more. You all can thank Remmy for the closet scene... Oops, I've already said too much! Enjoy!

The movie started with a group of five guys and five girls on a road trip like cover the said with a few jump scares here and there. But once they started snooping around the truck stop, it quickly escalated into the teens being hunted down for slaughter. We were watching the Hello Nurse of the teens search the kitchen by herself. The boys were talking to the TV trying to get her not to go into the meat locker, and although they were calm on the outside we all knew they weren't ready for what was about to happen. As the girl turned around to leave she ran into the farmer who was covered in blood from the last victim. We all screamed and tried not to see what was happening to her by hiding our faces but her screams of fear and agony burrowed into our ears, forcing us to look at the horror taking place on screen. The farmer was in the middle of tearing her esophagus out when I snatched up the remote and hit pause. I heard Dot crying and as I bent down to comfort her I caught the faces of the ones on the couch. Remmy was clutching a shaking Wakko around the chest while Yakko held a frail Yasmin in his arms, he himself looking sick from fright. Yumi was hiding behind the couch just barely poking her head out from behind the back, her eyes wide. Then I looked at the ones lining the front of the couch, the ones who had been right in front of the action. It looked like a war zone with popcorn littering the floor from earlier jump scares and the pillows were strewn across a line of horrified viewers. Alicia and Missie were holding onto each other and a big throw pillow for dear life, their eyes shut tight. Oliver was holding a pillow over his shaking body, his teeth chattering from pure fear. All of them terrified beyond belief and we weren't even halfway through the movie. I reached to take the disk out of the player when someone grabbed my arm. I screamed before turning around to see Yakko, just as scared as me. 

"Don't scare me like that! What is it?" I ask trying to catch my breath.  
"We have to finish the movie, it's a tradition." He stated his racing heart audible from where I was standing.  
"What?! Everyone is about to die from adrenaline overdose, and you're concerned about tradition?! No, I'm turning this off before one of us has a heart attack!"  
"The movies half way through, if we take a little break before we continue everyone will be fine. Please, can we finish it?"

I look at his pleading eyes as they search mine for the answer he wants. My gaze shifts towards the others, their eyes look the same. Alicia and Missie move so one is on each side of Dot, she smiles at them and returns to staring at me. 

"It is tradition; we can't go back on that." Remmy agreed. I look at her and Wakko, both ready and willing to continue despite Wakko's potty emergency issues.

"She's right, tradition is tradition. If we break it what's the point of having it?" Yasmin quipped. She was curled up with a pillow waiting for Yakko's return to the couch so he could hold her, ready for the movie. Yumi walked out from behind the couch and stood tall to show she wasn't afraid. Oliver gave a nod which was all I needed to know he was game. Then it was back to Yakko, his eyes still searching. I let out a sigh, knowing I was defeated.

"I'll go get some blankets...." I said heading for the closet. As I walked away they let out cheers of victory before settling back into their seats. I shake my head as I grab four blankets from the shelf and start to give my opinion on the matter. But before I can something hits the floor and makes a loud crashing sound above us. We all jump and a few of us scream, I drop the blankets and dive in the closet. They all walked together in a huddle as they made their way to me, looking at every nook and cranny for a sign of the same thing I thought it was at first. 

"K-Kitty, are you okay?" Remmy asked pulling blankets away from the door.  
"Yeah Remmy, I'm just being strangled by a blanket." I call popping out of the blanket pile I hid under, scaring the group again.  
"Good. Do you have any idea about that was?"  
"I don't know, maybe it was the wind?"

I shrug and everyone starts to calm down, completely dismissing the idea that someone from the movie was upstairs.... Until we hear the patter of something running across the floor and I dive in the closet again, only this time I'm joined by the others. We all squeeze in before the last of us pulls the door shut. The darkness quickly surrounds us and that's when the shouting started.

"Eeek, something just touched my arm!" Alicia shrieked.  
"Sorry Ali, but something was tickling my foot!" Yumi squealed.  
"Oops, my bad!" Oliver apologized.  
"So you're the person who ripped one?" Missie questioned.  
"No, that was me...." Wakko admitted. The smell drifted upwards and through the the mash of people into our noses, which made the closet even more unbearable. Our shouts filled the small room as we scolded Wakko. 

"He can't help it, it's just his nature! Isn't it sweetie?" Remmy cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed before we heard a loud gastrous sound that shook the closet. We all shouted in horror as the scent crept into our nostrils, permanently frying them. Someone turned the doorknob and sent us tumbling out of the closet gasping for air. In the midst of our breathing struggles another patter sounded from the ceiling above, reminding us of why we hid in the closet in the first place. Everyone screamed and tried to hide back in the closet but I blocked their path. 

"No, I'm done hiding from every bump that we hear! Someone has to go up there and see what's making all that noise." I suggested. Everyone nodded to agree with my idea.

"Aaaaahhhhh.... But who's going to do it?" Yakko asked looking around.  
"Well that's easy. It's going to be the two oldest boys."  
"Okay, that seems pretty fair and- Wait a minute that's me! Me and.... Greeeaaaat."  
"That's right, you and Oliver!"  
"But-" They both protested.  
"No buts just go."

They both shut their mouths and hang their heads before they start up the stairs. We hear them as they take each step, a creaking sound echoes down the staircase. When they reach the top all is silent except for their footsteps as they search the room above. Suddenly our ears are bombarded with their shouts.

"Oh the horror!" Yakko moans before another bout of shouting rings out. We all scramble up the stairs to find them on the ground laughing. They hear us and turn around to reveal.... A fluffy black cat sprawled out in Oliver's arms. We all let out a sigh of relief, finally knowing what was causing all those noises. 

"It must have climbed through an open window and couldn't find its way back out." Oliver guessed. He walked over to a window and slid the small feline outside.

"There, all taken care of!" Oliver stated looking confident.  
"You girls should've been here to see Oliver's face when it jumped from the table, priceless!" Yakko chuckled.  
"What about you? You're the one who screamed like a little girl!"  
"Nu uh, it was you!"

The two bicker back and forth while we watched, ready for the first fight to start. Fed up I stepped in between the two, the fight diminishing within seconds. 

"Now, if you two are done I would like to finish the movie. Everyone down stairs, movie time!" I shout herding them back down the staircase. We all took our places back on or by the couch and I started the movie again. But as I watched something kept nagging in the back of my mind. How did a cat get up five stories of metal?


	3. Sleep Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a late night of terror at the movies, Kitty and co. decide that maybe a sleepover is the better way to go. But little do they know, someone is watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, evil Kitty be cliffhanging you till the better end...

So we continued to watch the movie, the question still pestering me. I tried to stay focused on the movie and not on the question, the answer ridiculous, as my eyes drooped from sleep. But as my head started to bob I realized I was losing the battle to remain awake. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one; half of us were already asleep while the rest of us fought to finish the movie. I checked the time left in the movie, twenty minutes. I groaned and sat back next to Oliver who elbowed me in his sleep. I elbowed him back before leaning my head back against the couch. The bobbing and eye drooping was getting harder to fight, finally making me give in to sleeps sweet embrace. Soon all of us were in deep slumber, the movie irrelevant to us anymore. It wasn't until fifteen minutes before midnight that something woke me from my sleep. I glance at everyone else, all of them still asleep. What woke me up? I shake my head, maybe it was just me. Then Oliver's elbow jabs into my side, everything becoming clear. Oliver and I must have been elbowing each other in our sleep, and at one point he elbowed me hard enough to wake me up. I glare at him as I walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Fluff brain...." I mutter filling up a half glass from the kitchen sink. I take a swig and head back to the couch, sleep calling my name again. I'm almost there when I trip and fall into Oliver. I look back and see.... The black cat from upstairs. 

"How did you...?" I ask bewildered by its reappearance. It just hisses before dashing under the couch, I try to grab it before it can. I miss it by a mile. I lay on my stomach to pull it out but movement from the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's Oliver elbowing Alicia. I must have pushed him towards her when I fell on him and he must have thought Alicia was me so he continued to elbow her. I watch as he elbows her harder than before, looking for a response. Instead she falls forward onto Dot's lap which surprises Dot. Dot throws her hands out in surprise which hits Missie in the face. Missie's ears stand straight up in alarm which tickles Wakko's foot. Wakko laughs at his foot being tickled which causes Remmy to fall off his lap. Remmy is caught off guard and she falls back which makes her run into Yumi. Yumi falls forward off the back of the couch because of Remmy's momentum which makes her grab Yasmin's ponytail to avoid falling onto the ground. Yasmin screams from her hair being pulled by Yumi which shocks Yakko awake. Yakko so surprised by Yasmin's scream that he falls over the arm of the couch and onto the ground, a blanket trailing behind him. I grimace at the thud he makes and I quickly grab the blanket off his face. 

"Are you okay?" I ask him with a sheepish smile.  
"Yes." He replied bitterly, obviously not amused.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure of what? Sure of the fact that Yasmin made me fall because if so yes, I am sure!"   
"It's not my fault, Yumi pulled my hair!" Yasmin shouted with a glance towards Yumi.  
"Well Remmy fell into me!" Yumi shot back glaring at Remmy.  
"What?! Wakko's the one that made me fall into you!" Remmy accused giving a smack to Wakko's head.  
"Hey! It was Missie's ear that tickled my foot!" Wakko pointed out while pointing at Missie.  
"So?! Dot smacked me in the face!" Missie stated sticking her tongue out at Dot.  
"I couldn't help it; Alicia scared me by falling into my lap!" Dot cried rolling Alicia off her lap.  
"But it was Oliver who elbowed me over!" Alicia defended motioning towards Oliver.  
"I didn't do it on purpose, Kitty pushed me over!" Oliver ended, sending them all after me with glares.  
"KITTY?!" They all questioned. I laugh nervously and back away slowly, but their enraged glares burn through my calm and I hold my hands up defensively. 

"It was an accident! I wasn't looking where I was stepping and then the cat-" I stop and remember the cat that had caused all this was still under the couch. I lie back on the ground and reach under the couch for the cat. Unsuccessful I stand back up with a puzzled look on my face, confusing the others even more.

"Cat? Are you talking about the one from upstairs?" Yasmin asks looking worried.  
"Yes! It was just here under the couch and now it's..." I drift off in disbelief.  
"It's what?"  
"....It's gone."

At that moment every face I saw showed the same thing. Fear.

"It has to be here, it can't just disappear!" Missie shouted looking under the couch herself.  
"Kitty's right, I checked upstairs and it's not there either." Yumi confirmed my story.  
"But how could it...?"  
"I don't know but I do know one thing. None of the windows were open."

We all stop what we're doing and stare at her. I give her a look of disbelief and she nods back to signal she's telling the truth. I sit down on the couch feeling numb. Slowly everyone joins me and we squeeze together in a giant group hug. 

"Hey, Yakko?" I ask him in a spaced out voice.  
"Yeah?" He answers in the same voice.  
"Is it okay if for tonight Oliver and I stay here?"  
"Sure, at this point I think everyone is staying. What's two more?"

I was shocked to hear he was letting Oliver stay, fear overpowering his hate for the bear. We eventually parted from the group hug to find places to sleep for the night, none of us wishing to go home alone and in the dark. We all settled into our makeshift sleeping places to at least attempt to sleep. Yasmin and Yakko climbed into the top bunk, not wanting to be near the floor with the disappearing cat. Wakko, Remmy, and Yumi slept in the middle also wary of the cat. That left Dot, Alicia, and Missie on the bottom, all three looking around the floor for the creature. Oliver and I decided to sleep in the living room, knowing there wasn't any other place to go. I protested the idea but he gave me the couch willingly, ready to sleep on the floor. He brought two pillows from the closet before lying on the floor in front of the couch. We all said our goodnights and then it was complete silence. Although our eyes ached from sleep not one of us wanted to close them. So we sat in the dark, silent water tower watching everywhere for the cat's return. It wasn't until a creaking sound was made that we said anything.

"Oh my god, did you guys hear that?!" Asked a worried Alicia.  
"Sorry, I had to move my leg." Remmy replied from the bed above. 

We all let out a sigh of relief and again we sit in the dark. Then the floor lets out a groan and someone screams.

"The cat's back and it's in the kitchen!" Wakko shouts from under his sheets.  
"No it's not; it's just me getting a drink." I yell back. They all start to sigh again but mid sigh the doorbell rings and we all scream. Hiding behind the counter, I can see Oliver is hiding behind the couch under a blanket and everyone on the bunks is hiding under the sheets. The bell rings again and we let out another scream. 

"W-who is it?" Dot calls. We wait for an answer but as the seconds turn into minutes there isn't one. I slowly stand up and walk over to the couch to go back to bed when it rings again. The surprise makes me hit the deck behind the couch next to Oliver where I poke my head up to look at the door.

"Well we can't just sit here, someone has to check it!" Oliver suggests muffled from the blanket. No one moves and Oliver's impatience pushes him to get up and head for the door. He's ready to pull open the door when whoever is on the other side decides to ditch the doorbell and pounds on the door three times. It scares Oliver so much that he sprints across the living room and dives over the couch to hide. 

"Alright, here's the plan." Remmy whispers.  
"We're listening." I say back.  
"Everyone grab something to defend themselves with and when we open the door, let em' have it!"

We all crawl out from our hiding spaces and grab random things to fight with before meeting up together in front of the door. They pound again and we all take six steps back. I take a deep breath before turning to my troops.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" I ask them quietly.  
"Ready." They say back holding up their 'weapons'. I say that because as I look around I see pillows, lamps, popcorn bowls, and even someone else's foot in their hands. I can't really say much for I myself have a toaster grasped in my hands. But it would have to do; we didn't really have much to choose from. I count down from three on my fingers before I throw the door open and we all jump at whoever's there.

"Get him!!!!!" I command while smashing my toaster against the knockers head. I do this a few more times and then I see who it is we're attacking.

"Stop, everyone stop! It's just the mime!" I shout to the others who one by one stop attacking the mime. All except for Wakko who continues to beat the mime with Remmy's foot. Remmy taps on his shoulder to show him who it is. He smiles apologetically and pats the mime on the back.

"Sorry!" Wakko apologizes. The mime gives him thumbs up before he stumbles into and over the guardrail. We watch as he hits the ground, a loud crunching sound meets our ears and we wince. 

"I'm glad I didn't knock." A female voice says from behind. We all turn ready to attack when we're met with a pony. Oliver and I lower our weapons and walk over to her confused.

"What are you doing here Nicky?" Oliver asked blushing at his girlfriend.  
"I went to your house to talk to you about our date tomorrow but you weren't there. I saw that mime out front and figured he knew where you went so I asked him if he did. And that's why we ended up here." Nicky finished her story. Oliver was about to say something else but was interrupted by a crash of thunder. A bolt of lightning followed and then it started to pour. We quickly ran back into the tower as the storm intensified. I watch out the window as everything outside blurs into a dark gray blob. But something catches my eye in the gloom and I squint my eyes to see what is. Another bolt of lightning lights whatever it is up and I can see it clearly. With one good look of what it is I scream and back away from the window as fast as my feet would allow. Everyone runs to me, my face ashen white.

"What? What did you see?" Missie searches for answers.  
"De-dede-de w-wa u-ss...." I stutter aimlessly, the terrifying image still fresh in my brain.  
"Stay with us Kitty! What did you see?!"  
"....Demon watching us...."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story and look forward to reading more leave a comment telling me so, I would love to share it with you all. Thank you, Kitty Darner.


End file.
